


I Just Want The Chance To Be Yours

by MariaVT



Series: For My Next Trick... [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, It's mostly smut with a little plot, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVT/pseuds/MariaVT
Summary: They met in a hotel bar, just ships in the night.They spent one mind blowing night together and in the morning he knows he’ll never see her again. But his first day of work changes everything when he hears a voice he knows intimately.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: For My Next Trick... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628872
Comments: 82
Kudos: 165





	I Just Want The Chance To Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying something a little different this year, I'll be posting three one shots that all have the potential to be multi-chapter, If you enjoy any of them please leave kudos or a comment so I know which one has the most interest, Thank you!

She had been making eyes at him all night.

The stunning blonde at the bar.

She clearly wasn’t desperate for company, he’d seen several men approach her. Each one was met with a polite smile, a small shake of her head and the most adorable wrinkle in her nose. But every now and again her big blue eyes would shift to him, raking over his form and darting away as soon as he caught her gaze.

“Clearly I am not enough to keep your attention tonight.” His sister gave him a knowing smile, her head tipping toward the woman at the bar. 

“You are more than enough to keep my attention,” He laid his hand over hers. “Always.”

“While that is very sweet, and I’m so glad you’re back in town, I should head home anyway. It’s getting late.” She drained the last of her drink and stood.

“Emiko, wait.” He stood catching her hand before she could turn to leave. “I’m sorry, I don’t want you to go.” His words were sincere, his eyes soft and kind.

“I know that Oliver.” She gave him a smile in return. “But the great thing about you being home now is that we can get drinks again tomorrow.” She leaned in to wrap her arms around him, her red lips pressed firmly to his cheek.

“I’ll call you tomorrow then.” He smiled to her when she pulled back. “I love you.”

“I love you too, have fun.” Her dark eyes sparkled with mirth as she gave him a wink before she walked out of the hotel bar.

He knocked back the last of his scotch and with a deep breath he approached the bar, taking the stool to the left of hers and keeping his eyes forward. He waited until he could flag down the bartender, once there was a fresh scotch in his hand he turned his head in her direction, she was even more breathtaking up close.

“You’re incredibly beautiful.” He said simply, his eyes fixed on hers. She sputtered a laugh that was entirely indelicate and entirely endearing.

“You’re very direct.” She turned the full force of her smile on him and he could almost feel it slam into his chest.

“I find pickup lines disrespectful.” He gave a soft shrug. “It assumes the man giving the line is more intelligent than the woman that he’s trying to trick into sleeping with him.” Another laugh broke from her chest and he delighted in it, it wasn’t a polite giggle, it reached all the way down to her belly and creased her face with happiness. With a few breaths she calmed herself, her body leaning in to him slightly.

“And how does your fiancé feel about pickup lines?” There was still humor dancing in her eyes and he felt himself being pulled into it. But her words caught up with him and he was immediately thrown off guard, wracking his brain for any sense of logic.

“My fiancé?” His brows were furrowed tightly together.

“The woman you were with tonight? She has one hell of a rock on her finger.” The woman shrugged softly, but he could see something clouding her eyes.

“Oh gross.” His whole face contorted into a grimace, and her eyes flew wide. “She’s not my fiancé, she’s my sister.” He huffed a laugh and he could see the relief washing over the blonde woman. “I’m Oliver.” He extended a hand to her and she took it with a surprisingly strong grip, a proper professional handshake, not the limp one he often gets from beautiful women.

“Megan.” She smiled at him, her small fingers still holding his.

“That’s a beautiful name.” He mused softly, trapped in her light blue gaze. Reluctantly he slipped his fingers from hers taking a long pull of his drink. “So Megan,” He gave her a crooked smile. “In the spirit of directness,” His fingers grazed her bare knee so lightly it could have been a mistake. But he saw her breath catch, her chest heaving in her low cut dress and he let his large hand land fully on her leg. “Do you want to get out of here?” He took another large sip of his whiskey, uncharacteristically nervous.

“No.” She gave a light shake of her head but her smile was wide and mischievous. “I have a room upstairs, you want to not get out of here?” He nodded to her with a big grin and she slipped her hand into his. He finished his drink as she tugged him toward the door.

“Hang on, my tab.” He tried to gently stop her but she kept moving.

“Don’t worry about it,” She smiled. “Lydia!” She called to the bartender. “Put his tab on my tab.” She pointed toward Oliver and with a nod from the bartender she made her way to the elevator. Once the doors were closed Oliver tugged her in close by her waist.

“I very much want to kiss you Megan.” His nose bumped against hers while he waited for her consent, but to his surprised she surged forward and caught his lips with her own. His heart lurched as he cupped her face and took over the kiss, his tongue sliding easily into her mouth as she moaned softly and clutched at his suit jacket.

The elevator dinged and they broke apart, Oliver tucking Megan under his arm protectively as an older woman stepped in to the car. They stayed still, almost too still as the floors continued to climb, the woman stepped out and as soon as the doors closed again they were on each other.

“What freaking floor are you on?” Oliver growled into her mouth. Megan dropped her head back to pant a few breaths and check the progress of the elevator.

“Here we are.” The doors dinged again and she dragged him all the way down the hall to the last door on the left. They tumbled in together and her lips fused back to his, her hands pushing his jacket off and starting in on his buttons.

“Wait.” He reluctantly pulled his mouth from hers. “Are you sure you want-.” She slapped her hand over his mouth and looked directly into his eyes.

“If you step on one of my boundaries I won’t hesitate to tell you, but right now what I want is you naked, with me also naked, in that big bed, doing lots of fun naked activities. Good?” She asked, her brows lifted.

“Good… so good, I’ve never been more good.” He rushed out as he reached for her lips again, lifting her so that her legs wrapped around his waist, and walking her to the bed. He dropped her to the fluffy white covers and she bounced with a giggle, his body quickly following to blanket her. Rolling her onto her stomach he slowly pulled the zipper of her dress down, his lips following his fingers as she moaned and arched beneath him. There was nothing under the sleek black dress and he stripped it off her with greedy hands, rolling her back to face up at him and sliding a warm palm all over her. “You are so stunning, how is it that you found yourself sitting in a hotel bar without company tonight?” He groaned, honestly shocked that he had this chance.

“I’m not interested in talking right now Oliver.” Her lids were hooded over darkened eyes and her lips were growing red from her biting at them. “Please touch me, I want to feel you.” He didn’t need to be asked twice. His lips immediately fell to her breast sucking the silky flesh and rubbing the taught peak against the roof of his mouth. “Yes!” She cried out, her hands sliding into his hair, her short nails scratching at his scalp. He moved to the other breast, one hand going to the nipple he’d abandoned to trace slow circles around it with the calloused tip of his finger.

A soft blush stained her chest and her eyes were glued to him, lips parted as sweet little moans fell from her lips, every sound sent a shock directly to his groin but that was easy to ignore in favor of pleasing her. His hand slipped from her breast as he started kissing his way up her neck, gentle fingers trailed down her taught stomach until he slipped them between her legs. “Oh.” She mewled, her brows drawing together as he dipped his fingers between her folds.

“So wet.” He groaned his approval as he gently nudged the back of his fingers against her bundle of nerves. She arched up again, so responsive to him and he wanted even more. One finger slid into her clenching channel, firmly stroking that spongy spot inside her, her head thrashed to one side, her blonde curls tumbling around her. “Tell me what you need.” His voice rumbled right into her ear.

“More.” She sighed, and he added a second finger, her walls stretching around him and her moans ticking up. “Yes, yes.” She chanted as her hips rocked to meet his thrusts. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her moans as his hardness twitched in his pants, desperate to be buried inside her. Her mouth was uncoordinated, soft gasps stealing the breath from his lips but he couldn’t care less, he just moved his thumb to graze over her clit in soft circles. “Oh god.” She sobbed against his mouth and he pulled back to watch her face, her cheeks pink, her lips red and swollen, her eyes dark and hungry, he didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so exquisite.

“Are you going come for me Megan?” He growled, his control slipping as she got closer.

“Yes.” She nodded harshly. “Just like that, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” Her eyes rolled back and her whole body grew tight as a piano wire before snapping with a shout. Her hips rolled over and over as her walls tightened rhythmically around his fingers, her warm spend coating them.

“Fuck, that was beautiful.” He laid down beside her and she blushed at him with a giggle, so sweet, so soft, so sexy.

“You are very good at that.” She spoke softly, shifting onto her knees. “Let’s see what else you’re good at.” She helped rid him of the rest of his clothes straddling his thighs and taking his aching cock in her small hand. Her little fingers felt amazing, pumping up and down his length, swiping over the head of his cock and dipping down to leave teasing touches on his balls. His abs tightened sharply as he felt his pleasure building too quickly, he needed a distraction. Without warning he slipped a hand between them and slid two fingers back inside her. “Ah!” What started as a shout of surprise, twisted into a long moan as she rocked herself against his fingers. “I thought,” She broke off on a pant when he slid his fingers free and pinched her clit softly between them. “I thought it was your turn.”

“Oh believe me, feeling you come around my fingers again would absolutely be my pleasure.” His words sent a bolt of arousal through her and she sped her hips, her hand tightening on his cock. “Fuck.” He spoke through clenched teeth, thrusting his hips up into the tight circle of her fist. “If you don’t let up a little, this is going to end fairly quickly for me.”

“Maybe I want to see you fall apart.” The way she whispered the words as she writhed above him, her eyes locked on his, nearly had him blowing his load then and there. He caught her wrist and tugged her fingers free of his length, focusing on the slick glide of his hand against her sex. She abandoned the idea of him coming in her hands as sensation took over once more, she rode his fingers, her hips rolling and her own fingers reaching for her tight nipples. Oliver thanked the universe she wasn’t still working his cock because that visual would have been too much for him. One hand flew to her mouth and she bit down on it as she came again, Oliver wished it was his flesh between her teeth as she crumpled onto his chest, still twitching with her aftershocks as his soaked fingers swirled gently against her.

“How are you feeling?” He murmured against her sweat damp hair as he tucked her under his arm.

“Hm.” Her lips lifted in a smile as she gave a happy hum, her eyes still closed. “I feel wonderful.” Oliver gently smoothed a hand up and down her back as she came down, her skin cooling under his gentle touch. At one point he thought she’d fallen asleep until her hand reached across him for the nightstand, she patted around for a moment, pulling it back and tearing open a condom wrapper before carefully sliding it down Oliver’s still hard cock. She trailed her fingertips over the length of him, the touch so soft but his cock still jumped with interest, bobbing against his belly. “Come here Oliver,” She purred, still sex drunk, her skin pink all over with satiation. “I want you inside me.”

He couldn’t roll over fast enough, without preamble he took himself in hand and pressed against her entrance, she was still soaking wet and she took his thick length inside perfectly in one smooth slide, a high needy moan on her lips. She was hot and tight around him and he took a long moment to catch his breath, giving gentle little thrusts deep inside her that had her hands clinging to his broad shoulders. Slowly he started to slide further out of her before returning, reaching as deep inside of her as he could, but he wanted more. He brought his knees underneath himself and sat up, gripping her hips tightly and raising to his knees, taking her lower half up off the bed until only her shoulders were touching.

She screamed as he thrust inside her so much deeper, her hands scrambling for purchase until she pressed them to the headboard, using the leverage to push down against him. Oliver’s kept her suspended, his biceps bulging as sweat beaded on his body, the noises she was making were new to her own ears and when she pressed her toes into the bed to lift herself higher she nearly blacked out from the feeling. Oliver stayed there just a little longer, so enjoying the way she thrashed and shook but his stamina was wavering and he didn’t want it to end like this.

Gently he lowered her to the bed and kissed her deeply as soon as he was in reach of her lips, she whimpered into his mouth as he ground his pubic bone against her knotted clit so he did it again, and again, and again. She squeezed him tighter as she neared her peak, her lips insistent against his as her body trembled.

When she wrenched her mouth free of his she came on a gasp, tears clung to the lashes of her eyes, screwed tightly shut against the tidal wave inside her. That look in combination with her walls gripping his cock had Oliver tumbling right after her, he growled and nipped at her collar bone as he throbbed inside her.

They lay there for a long time just panting for breath, their limbs tangled together in a soft heap. Eventually Oliver rolled onto his back and slipped the condom from himself, tying it off and tossing it into the wastebasket beside the bed. With that handled he rolled back over to gather her into his arms, his eyes so heavy until he gave up the fight and let them slip closed.

When he opened his eyes Megan was tugging her dress back on.

“Wha-?” His lips were pleasure drunk and he licked them, still tasting her. “Where are you going?”

“I can’t stay.” She gave a sad smile as she expertly zipped the back of her own dress. “Feel free to sleep here for the night, tomorrow too if you want.” She came closer, her fingers trailing on the sheets. “And you can order whatever you’d like from room service, or drink the whole mini bar, anything at all. On me.” She sat beside his hip, her hand falling to his bare chest. “You are so beautiful, and I had a wonderful night.” Her lips dropped down to his and she gave him a slow kiss full of more emotions than he could put to words. When she pulled back he thought he saw tears in her eyes but she quickly turned away from him and gathered her shoes, it admittedly gave him a glorious view of her ass.

“Please tell me I can see you again.” He propped himself up on his elbows, his heart racing.

“I’m sorry Oliver.” Her eyes were definitely filled with tears now. “This was our only night together.” With one last look at him she slipped from the room and was gone.

***

There was not enough coffee in the world for the three hours of sleep Oliver got before his first day of work at his new job, he arrived at the address in his text messages and with a few grunted words to the receptionist he made his way up to the correct floor.

As he stood in the empty elevator his thoughts were filled with blonde hair, milky thighs, and all the sounds she’d made. Shaking his head he tried to make his mind think of anything else.

When the elevator opened Oliver was met with a severe scowl.

“You want to cut it a little closer Queen?” John Diggle growled, checking his watch. “And you look like shit.”

“Thanks John, it’s great to see you too.” Oliver sighed. “I’m sorry man, it was a long night, and I’m technically still early, you grouch.” He smirked and his old friend rolled his eyes fondly.

“Well let’s not make our new client wait any longer.” Oliver followed John down the hall lined with glass to the office clearly marked CEO. When they stepped in there was a slim man in a well cut suit sitting on the couch.

“You must be from Spartan Security.” The man stood and gave them a bright smile full of straight white teeth, reaching out to give them each a firm handshake. “I’m Barry Allen. I really appreciate you taking us on short notice, and I sincerely apologize for my wife’s lateness, she’s in a meeting that’s running over.” He spoke far too quickly, and Oliver’s tired brain could barely keep up.

“It’s no problem Mr. Allen.” John gave a curt nod and settled in to parade rest, his suit jacket doing nothing to hide the shoulder holster strapped beneath it. “Waiting is a common part of the job.”

“Well it’s good you’re used to waiting, my wife lives on her own clock.” He chuckled softly.

“Are you telling lies about me Barry Allen?” A woman’s voice filled the room and Oliver’s heart immediately started hammering in his chest. Every click of a high heel on the marble floor made it pound faster and he waited as long as he could before he turned and what he already knew to be true was confirmed.

The beautiful woman from the previous night was striding toward them until she met eyes with Oliver and she stopped dead.

“Mrs. Smoak?” John said, drawing her shocked gaze from Oliver to himself. “I’m John Diggle, head of Spartan Security, this is my associate, and your new bodyguard, Oliver Queen.” Diggle shook her hand then motioned to Oliver.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Smoak.” Oliver managed to say, his voice almost neutral as he shook her hand.

“Please,” She said breathlessly before clearing her throat. “Call me Felicity.” 


End file.
